Quite The Strange Family, the Potters Are
by katester1798
Summary: This is an alternate chapter to a chapter on my fanfiction on DeviantArt, in a Muggle's point of view, which can be found here


I never thought I'd ever live to see Mrs. Potter in my office again, considering her sons have now switched schools. Why is it such a tradition for their children to move so far away to go to a boarding school after graduation, anyway? There's a secondary school right across the street from here. So why move? Even their cousins, the Weasley's do it. Why do they never speak of this new school? Apparently they have to wear uniforms, so it must be a private school. But is it really so private that they don't even want to speak of it? Quite a strange family, the Potters are.

And why did I have to send them a letter to inform them of this strange word that their daughter spoke? I know it wasn't a curse word, but still. It was just too... odd. Odd enough to concern people. Why doesn't this family have a telephone? The Weasley's don't have one, either. Are they just... old fashioned? Quite a strange family, the Potters are.

Why is it so awkward for us to sit in my office right now? Mrs. Potter has been in here countless times, and it has never been this awkward between us before. Oh, right. It's Lily sitting next to her. Not James or Albus. What a strange name. _Albus Severus Potter. _According to Mr. Potter, he was named after two headmasters of this private school their children are going to. Why? They're only headmasters after all. Quite a strange family, the Potters are.

"So Lily," I finally decided to break the eternal silence since they entered, "How was your day today?"

"Okay," I heard Lily murmer. I knew she wasn't used to being in here. I remember my first time in this office when I was a child. I understood what she was feeling. The little girl's head sunk into her chest and her arms slowly began to wrap around each other as if she wanted to hug something. I immedietly knew that she, like me was the kind of girl who still kept a teddy bear to help her feel better. I felt her pain.

"I'm very sorry," Mrs. Potter began, "I know my husband isn't trying to be late."

"Late?" I asked, "We've only been here for two and a half minutes."

"Really?" She replied, "Again, terribly sorry. I just-"

"No, it's fine, it's fine!" I told her hastily, "I know, it just feels a lot longer, you know, not being here with any of Lily's brothers."

"I know, it just doesn't feel right without any of them." She laughed.

Suddenly, we heard seven knocks on the door. "Come in." I told whoever was there.

Mr. Potter walked in, and stood for almost a second just to stare at the walls, and slowly began to approach my desk.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you made it." I welcomed him, "I'm glad you were able to come, with you being so busy with work all the time-"

"No problem," he replied, "I recently took a new job, so I have more time on my hands."

"Lovely. Now, would you please take a seat?"

Mr. Potter now quickened his pace and sat at my desk beside Lily. As he took his seat, I immedietly saw a stick slipping down his sleeve. As it got deeper out of his sleeve, he must have felt it, because he very quickly began to casually take his gloves off and slip the stick back up his arm. Quite a strange family, the Potters are.

"Alright," Mr. Potter began as he put his hands back at his sides, "What're we here for?"

"Well," I said, "Your daughter stated a very odd sentence during her Physical Education class a few days ago."

"Oh?" Mrs. Potter question, beginning to look slightly suspicious at her daughter, "How odd was it, Ms. Pinshore?"

"Very odd," I answered, "Like, _concerningly _odd. That's why we called you over here."

"Was it bad?" Mr. Potter asked, "Because a lot of children these days-"

"No, no, no it wasn't bad!" I stammered. I always only stammered when I was with the Potters or the Weasleys. Not with any other families though. These two families are just too strange. "It's just concerning. I mean, ever since that one sentence was asked, there was a huge fuss about it." I looked over at the youngster again, sitting in between her parents. Right now, I just wanted to switch places with her just so she wouldn't have to endure this feeling. She looked as if she was going to be sick.

"What did she say?" Mrs. Potter requested.

"The class was just being taught the rules of Basketball." I explained, "I don't know why, but it seemed like it was only Lily's first time to learn about the sport. A-and after it was explained, she put her hand up, and-and she said..." I hesitated. It was just too strange. But I had to. I already called them over, "She said 'So it's just like Quidditch, but there's only one ball and you play it on your feet?'"

The two parents quickly looked at eachother, and then at the youngster, who was now sinking deeper into her seat, and her hair was covering her face. Did this mean she was in trouble? What the bloody hell was Quidditch? Was it considered bad for her? Quite a strange family, the Potters are.

"That one sentence was so abnormal," I continued, "People in her class just kept talking about it. Lily never really made a big deal out of it, it was as if it was _normal_ for her. And she refused to keep talking about it when people asked about it. She even kept cool when people started telling their family about it. But when we told her that this was serious, and we needed to contact you, she looked like she was going to vomit. What I'm trying to say is-is that we have no idea what this 'Quidditch' thing is, and it's just... what she said, it was just too concerning for us..."

The Potters kept staring at their daughter. It seemed like they were trying to look concerned and worried about her, but I could still see traces of cross-ness in their eyes. Was this bad? What is Quidditch? I was just too confused. Was it bad or not? Did it have something to do with the family or something? If it did, well quite a strange family, the Potters are.

"So..." Mrs. Potter broke the long silence that came between us, "We were called over... because of that strange sentence..."

"Ginny, I'll handle this, I can relate to stuff like this." I almost didn't hear what Mr. Potter had muttered to his wife, "I understand... the problem, Ms. Pinshore. Quidditch is... err..."

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" I impatiently asked.

"Lily and her brothers... they play a game that Ginny's family invented..." As Mr. Potter stated his wife's name, Mrs. Potter quickly looked up from Lily. I could tell the man was lying, "And they play it outside. James uses a... skate-board, and Albus and Lily use scooters. You can play it with anything that has wheels as long as it's not too big. And there are two balls, and... yeah, that's all I can explain. It's sorta just a Weasley family restricted game..."

"Oh really?" I asked suspiciously. I knew it was just a hoax. "Then why did Lily mention it during class?"

"I just forgot!" Lily finally looked up from her feet. Her face was so pale, you could see her freckles completely clearly on her face as if someone had coloured them on using marker, "We play it so much that I forgot it was only us that played it."

The way Lily was talking was pretty convincing. I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not. But maybe Mr. Potter just sounded like that because he was revealing the Weasley only family game. I decided that it was most likely the truth. So,

"Alright then," I finally said, after I realized how long I was thinking, "Good-bye. Have a safe trip home. And thank-you for coming."

"Thanks." Mr. Potter said and stood up, "Sorry for the whole confusion."

"It's alright." I forgave the lot.

Before the door closed, I could sightly hear Mr. Potter mention something about a Ministry. What would that have to do with anything we just talked about? Quite a strange family, the Potters are.


End file.
